


with you on the other side

by mazzledazzl3



Series: we're a million miles apart [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, Fluff, In Love, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, PDA, Texting, he's also hopelessly in love with rami, joe is jealous of ben/gwil, just a bunch of cuteness between joe and rami, sorta - Freeform, title: waterparks - powerless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzledazzl3/pseuds/mazzledazzl3
Summary: Joe smiled when he heard his phone buzz against his bedside table. The text he received was from Rami.





	with you on the other side

It was a warm morning in New York City. The town was wide awake at 7 AM. Joe slipped his shirt on over his head and looked around his dorm. It wasn't the cleanest room in the world, with clothes laying around, and old assignments that had never made it to the trash can. It was still home to him. 

His roommates, Ben and Gwilym, had left before him, like usual. They never waited up for him. They always met in the cafeteria or at the fountain. It gave Joe some extra alone time with Rami, so he never complained.

Joe picked up his phone, and typed out a quick message to Rami. They had exchanged phone numbers since they first met, but sticking to Skype and Instagram was much cheaper.

_joe_mazzello: Good morning love :)_

He knew Rami would probably be awake by then. They always talked before he went to class for the day. It would only be about 5 AM in California when Joe was getting ready for class, but Rami was more than willing to get up early to talk to his boyfriend. Time was something they could work around.

Joe smiled when he heard his phone buzz against his bedside table. The text he received was from Rami.

_malekrami: Good morning to you too Joey! How'd you sleep?_

Joe couldn't stop himself from snickering as he typed out his reply.

_joe_mazzello: great even tho Gwil and Ben are LOUD_  
_joe_mazzello: wbu?_

_malekrami: They can't be that bad! They seem great. And to answer your question, I slept great. I dreamed about you_

Joe felt his face flush red. He chuckled as he laid down on his bed on his stomach. He could practically image his boyfriend's embarrassed and regretful expression as he typed out the confession. _So old-fashioned,_ Joe thought sarcastically. He didn't think Rami would've had a sex dream about him, considering they hadn't ever brought up the topic of sex, but giving Rami a hard time about it would entertain him.

_joe_mazzello: So what was this dream abt ;)_

_malekrami: Probably not what you're thinking_  
_malekrami: You were here and my family knew about us. We got to go on a small date at the park with all the ducks. It was really nice_

Joe smiled at the message. _Echo Lake Park._ He had looked up pictures of parks in California since Rami had mentioned how he loved the idea of going to one for a first date. There wouldn't be a lot of pressure to impress anyone. Joe tried to pinpoint the perfect place for when he flew out to California to see Rami. Even though he had no idea when they would be able to meet in person, he wanted their first few weeks together to be unforgettable. 

_joe_mazzello: I know what ur talking about. You're so cute_

_malekrami: Shut up my brother can't see me looking at the phone this happy!_

_joe_mazzello: Send me a pic ❤️_

Joe could feel Rami's hesitance through the phone. He knew Rami wasn't the most confident guy in the world. It was hard for him to understand, because Rami was the most handsome guy in the world. He deserved all the happiness in the world. All the imperfections Rami had were perfect to Joe. He had stated he wouldn't have Rami any other way the first day he saw a picture of him.

Joe sat on his bed, waiting for his phone to vibrate again. He checked back at the clock; he still had plenty of time. He didn't have to leave his dorm until 8. He was about to tell Rami he didn't have to send anything, he could wait.

_malekrami: [ Sent An Image ]_

Joe felt his cheeks heat up as he looked down at the photo Rami sent him. In the selfie, Rami had hidden in his dorm bathroom, and he looked like he had just woke up, but it was fine. He was smiling. His skin was a beautiful tan, and his hair was messed up perfectly. He hadn't had a haircut in awhile, so it was still curly. Joe had tried so many to convince Rami to let his hair grow out ever since he first saw Rami's curls. Rami had only told him to stop making him blush. Joe could see that Rami was wearing a shirt to support Joe's favorite baseball team, the New York Yankees. It sent his heart racing. 

Joe couldn't stop staring at the picture for a good five minutes. _How does he not see how hot he is? He is absolute perfection. How did I get him?_ He hugged his phone to his chest. He looked at the picture one more time before replying to Rami.

_joe_mazzello: You are the epitome of beauty_  
_joe_mazzello: I love you so much <3_

_malekrami: Your turn to send a picture_

Joe smirked. He knew he could send something to really fluster Rami, and leave him with an expression his brother would question him about, or he could be a gentleman. As he opened his phone's camera app, he decided he should take the gentleman approach. He walked over to the mirror Ben had hanged up beside his and Gwilym's bed. 

_A mirror selfie will do the trick,_ Joe told himself. He made sure to smile and make his hair look nice before he took the picture. He knew he wasn't the most handsome guy in the world, but Rami thought so. That was enough for him. Once he was pleased with his selfie - and made sure it actually showed his face - he sent it. He received a reply in seconds.

_malekrami: Now that's my handsome man. I love you too ❤️_

_joe_mazzello: I took your advice and didn't shave are u happy?_

_malekrami: Absolutely. You should do that more often. You're breathtaking_

Joe found himself blushing at Rami's message. _He's so perfect._ He couldn't help but let out a small, overwhelmed love. Sometimes his love for Rami could be so pleasantly overwhelming. 

_joe_mazzello: But don't forget that u are too_  
_joe_mazzello: and only nerds write in full sentences >:)_

_malekrami: Shut up, you know you love me_

_joe_mazzello: Forever and always my love_

The sudden, overwhelming urge to cuddle Rami passed over him. He wanted - no needed - nothing more than to have Rami in his arms, having this conversation, sharing quick kisses in between statements. He wrapped his arms around himself with a frown. He needed Rami to be by his side in that moment. The fact that they couldn't have that made his heart ache.

_I just want him here,_ Joe thought with a sad sigh. _I need to feel how soft his hair is, how warm and beautiful he is. I need him._ He tried not to show how much being in a long distance relationship sucked at times. He didn't want to stress out Gwilym and Ben about him. When he was alone, he let himself feel the pain. Only he and Rami knew each one of them suffered with that loneliness not many of their peers could relate to.

Joe flinched at the sound of his phone buzzing. He almost slapped it off of his bed. He gathered his composure and picked it up once again. He had a text from Rami that had arrived a few minutes before. He didn't realize he had wallowed in self pity for _that_ long. 

_malekrami: Joe? Are you okay?_

_joe_mazzello: Yeah. It just sucks not to have u here_

_malekrami: I know, Joey. I always wish you could be here with me. But there's still so much in the way._

Joe sighed, making mental list of everything in the way. _Sami is in the dark, his family doesn't know he likes boys, school is in the way, oh, and plane tickets are expensive._

He forced a smile upon his face. He had to think positively about this. He and Rami would be able to see each other one day. One day, they could move in together. The distance between them wouldn't be so long in the future. They got closer to having no more than 10 feet in between them everyday. Joe was already planning on visiting Rami during the holidays one year, in hopes of being formally introduced to Rami's family.

_joe_mazzello: But each day we get closer to seeing each other :)_

_malekrami: I can't wait to feel your strong arms around me for the first time._

Joe grinned like the lovesick fool he was. He then heard a harsh knock at the door that almost made him drop his phone. _Rude ass,_ he quipped in his mind. The pounding on his door persisted. “Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming!” He called out, getting up from his bed and crossing the room to the door.

“Wha-” he stopped himself as he saw who was standing on the other side of the door:

Ben and Gwilym.

That meant he was late.

“Joe, what's taking you so long?” Gwilym asked. “We were waiting at the fountain for 10 minutes.”

“We assumed you died,” Ben added. “Or... You know...” He winked at Joe.

Joe felt his cheeks heat up. “N-No, I would never!” he stuttered out. “Rami and I haven't even been together that long and-” Before he could finish, Gwilym and Ben were already giggling uncontrollably. They knew exactly how to get under his skin. He glared at them. “Oh, fuck you. Why do I still hang out with you assholes?”

“I'm irresistible,” Ben replied. “And then there's Gwilym, of course.” Gwilym playfully nudged Ben's side with his elbow, and Ben shoved him back. Joe's heart leapt slightly in jealousy, although he'd never admit it.

“Lemme go get my phone, then we'll go,” Joe said, slipping back into his dorm. He went over to his bed, turned off the lamp, then grabbed his phone. He was supposed to have left 10 minutes ago. Time always flew by when he was texting Rami. Rami had sent him another text.

_malekrami: Look at you, being the late for class bad boy_

Joe smirked before typing his reply.

_joe_mazzello: Only for u baby ;)_

He shoved his phone into his pocket and rushed outside to join Gwilym and Ben. He made sure to lock his dorm up before they left. Gwilym lead the group like usual. They all had their first class together, and they had a few minutes to spare.

“You and Rami were having a good conversation, huh?” Ben asked. He and Gwilym had found out about Rami just a day after Joe asked him out. Joe talked about him obsessively, so it didn't take long for them to connect the dots.

“Yeah,” Joe replied. “He's good. He dreamed about me last night.” _And he's the epitome of beauty, the love of my life, nobody it more perfect than him._

Gwilym and Ben 'oooed' in sync. “A dream?” Gwilym asked. “What kind?”

“Not what you think, you pervs. We were just meeting each other in person, and we actually got to kiss and hug each other, all that romantic stuff.” Joe could feel his smile faulter as they walked. He looked at the ground so Gwilym and Ben couldn't see it.

Gwilym gave him a sympathetic look and patted him on the back. “You'll meet him one day. You're soulmates, meant to be.”

Joe smiled a little more, “Thank you, Gwilym.” 

Before the conversation could continue on further, they arrived at their building. Gwilym opened the door for all of them. Joe stepped in first, then Ben, then Gwilym. Joe took his phone out and sent Rami a quick message.

_joe_mazzello: I'm about to be in class, so I'll be unavailable. Remember that I love you more than anything and have a wonderful day ❤️_

Rami replied in seconds.

_malekrami: Look who's the nerd now!_  
_malekrami: Kidding. I love you, too. Good luck on your exams, Joey ❤️_

“Joey?” Ben asked as his and Joe's eyes met.

Joe quickly turned his phone off and shoved it back in his pocket. “Don't read over my shoulder, asshole,” he said in a playful tone. “You don't see me trying to butt in on your and Gwilym's sessions, do you?”

Ben shoved Joe, and Joe repeated his action. It was like they were in elementary school again. Gwilym rolled his eyes at the both of them. He managed to get in between them. “You two are supposed to be adults,” he cut in. He took advantage of being next to Ben and placed a soft kiss on Ben's temple.

“Sorry, Gwil,” Ben giggled, leaning up slightly to kiss Gwilym's cheek.

Joe felt another pang of jealousy in his chest. He managed to shove the thought into the back of his mind as they arrived at their classroom. He made sure to silence his phone before stepping in. He saw several students were already at their seats, and the teacher was writing the day's lesson on the board. Ben and Gwilym going back and forth, making flirty remarks. Joe compared them to the most annoying highschool couple. He loved and supported them, of course, but, like with every couple, there was a PDA limit. They were constantly dancing on the edge of it. Joe sighed; he could already tell it was going to be a long day.


End file.
